


Save Chloe

by Luna_sss



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sss/pseuds/Luna_sss
Summary: This is my journal but its our journey. I need your help save my blue hair punk. I'm begging you. Chloe and Max get into more trouble but this time its Max's life on the line and it looks like she's going to need all the help she can get.





	1. Chapter 1

If your reading this then you have found the journal belonging to Maxine Caulfield but you can call me Max. After all this falling into your hands means I hella fucked up and I'm going to need your help to save a life.

You see a long time ago well longer to me then you really I was given a choice save a town of people or my best friend, my reason for living, my perfect picture. I wish I could say I was the bigger person and saved the town like she wanted me to but I can't I chose her.

My blue hair punk. We went through so much together.

Anyway back to what I'm wishing you would do.

Save her.

Save Chloe Price.

She's all alone in the world right now and she's never handled being alone well. If you don't think you're willing to go out of your way for a dead stranger maybe you should read this journal from the beginning. After all it's the story of how I gained the ability to rewind time and got to save the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please read or have read the journals from the game before going further as I can’t put them here due to copyright issues and such, as I don’t own the rights. I know that the game play options are going to be slightly different for each of us but I hope this isn’t too hard to follow if you want to know how the journals differ the wiki page has all the options. Also the updates for this is be short and sketchy at best as I have college and such that keeps me kinda busy but I will try to update often.

*The beginning of the story continues from where the journal leaves off*

After the storm hit Chloe and I had her beat up truck, the clothes on our backs, and each other. We left for the nearby town, got help. It took us days to scrounge through the wreckage. We found Joyce, Warren, Alyssa, Frank and a few other hidden away behind the bar at the Two Whales. It took me four separate rewinds for us to get to them and even then I wasn’t enough. What’s the point in having super powers if I can’t save the people that matter? The building and so many others around it had collapsed inwards. Joyce had enough time to see Chloe. To know she was okay but she’d been pinned down there was nothing they could do. I got watch as they put on a brave face for each other but Chloe was shaking and Joyce was crying. I think that’s were Chloe stopped talking.

Warren made it out alive but he would never be able to use his right arm again and he walked with a limp from then on out. He and Brooke became joined at the hip then. It was kinda cute, in a sad almost died together kind of way. Frank was long dead before we even got there. “He’s found his own way to Rachel,” Was the last thing Chloe said before she rushed to her mom’s side. The Vortex club members lived to may coming out a ‘changed’ person. Yeah. Right. I believe that .

I in some perverse way saw this as something to be remembered. I photographed it all. Mostly the devastation. But I did get some of the people pulling themselves together. Chloe glared at me when I handed her the photo of her and her mother but she still took it.

Even after all that though it would seem that our suffering wasn’t over the barn, that room…survived the blast. David dragged Mark into custody. Nathan went to for accessory. Every ounce of that room was used as evidence. Yet it wasn’t enough. Those… those assholes want Chloe and I to testify. Not like we hadn’t just lost everything to our names. Not like Chloe’s was mourning that loss of her entire family. Noooo why not just bring the traumatized survivors in front of a jury to speak the truth. Yep, the intelligence of the masses. Smh.

David’s offered us a place with him in his rinky dink hotel but I turned him down. Chloe didn’t even hear the man speak. She just stared off looing so pained, eyes glazed. Queue the guilt. After all I had put that expression on her face. I grabbed her hand. We were in this together. “I’ll never leave you.” A promise I plan to keep. After all Chloe’s my partner in crime and time.


	3. Chapter 3

We went to funeral after funeral. Joyce, other parents, they finally found Rachel's body so hers too. All that time though and Chloe just stood there her hair a shock of color against her pale face and dark clothes. I could tell she'd lost some of her fight then. Joyce and her may not have been the best peas in a pod but they were family small and broken, but that counted for all the world to see.   
All that was left was the rebuild but we didn’t stick around Chloe handed me a map with red circles on several cities before she piled up in her truck. Looks like we were on a road trip. Three cities in I realized we were heading to all the places she had talked about with Rachel and her mom. Chloe always wanted to travel. I made sure we got something from each city. Little key chains I hung from her rearview mirror and polaroid pictures I kept just for us. I had actually managed to salvage her family album while we were looking through her house but I hadn’t told her yet. I put every picture I had taken since the day we ran into each other right after that blue butterfly inside. They told a sad story but I’m sure one day she’ll want to see it.   
As we traveled in became more and more obvious that Chloe had no idea what she wanted to do. We were slowly working our way through the money her mom had left her. We had already moved through California, I could still remember Chloe had always wanted to go but now she had us through the state without so much as a by your leave.  
To say I was worried would be to say the sky was blue. That’s another thing, she hadn’t dyed her hair since all this happened. She had shaggy blue tips pink fade and blonde roots not that I got to see them often she was always wearing her beany. My girl, my reason for being is depressed. How was I going to help her? I just… I pretended it was fine but the night after my realization I held her while she slept. I took up watch, it was my turn to protect her after the years she had done the same for me.  
After all what wouldn’t I do for the woman I love.  
I took a picture of her sleeping face, she was so calm none of the stress lines I only just saw. I’m a terrible girlfriend for not seeing it sooner. It makes sense her whole world had been in that tiny town and now she’s free but she only has me.   
Our next stop was Las Vegas. Chloe had always wanted to visit. It was the first time she smiled in days. I took that picture.  
“Why don’t we stay here for a while? Get an apartment? See the sights?” I suggested. I would kill to keep her smiling like that. That night we slept in a small rinky dink apartment leased to us for the next six months. Six months of having a roof over our head. No need for cross country travel. Plus it was ours. I loved saying that. Ours. I took pictures of us both in every room. Which wasn’t hard, a living/dining/bedroom, half kitchen, and bathroom was everything we called our own.   
That night Chloe curling into me instead of just laying there. Even in the dry heat. Seems she was feeling a little bit better. That’s worth all the world to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its not very long, and is hella late. I have no excuses.  
> You have any suggestions or something you want to see our little hipster punk duo do please let me know. I love suggestions.
> 
> I have no beta so my mistakes are my own, point them out and I will definitely fix them.


End file.
